narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mei Terumī (Waterkai)
| previous affiliation = | team = | previous team = | occupation = Mizukage | previous occupation = }} }} * | tailedbeast = | host = | hidenjutsu = }} * File:100px-Nature Icon_Earth.svg.png * * * File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png }} * Boil Release: Trained Cloud Technique * * * * }} Mei Terumī (照美メイ, Terumī Mei) is the Fifth Mizukage (五代目水影, Godaime Mizukage; Literally meaning "Fifth Water Shadow") of . She became Mizukage in recent years, after the dreadful reign of ended. Appearance Mei is a slender, attractive woman in her thirties. She has ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark-blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes are light green. She dresses in a long-sleeved dark-blue dress, that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her upper arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same color as dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left. Furthermore, she wears high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees. She also wears dark nail polish and is usually shown with dark-blue lipstick. Personality Mei is a cheerful person who is almost always smiling regardless of what she is saying, such as when promising to kill someone. She is, however, usually kind, speaking well of others and attempting to avoid conflict. Mei proved to be more open-minded than the other Kage, as she had shown respect and was willing to listen to ; even at one point defending him from the Tsuchikage's disrespectful behavior. Mei also can be very flirtatious, as she considers and all other male to be very good looking. She expressed regret that she must kill someone as handsome as Sasuke, but would give him a kiss before that. She seems to be somewhat self-conscious when it comes to her love life, as shown when she misheard say that she was "past marriageable age", and threatened to kill him for such an "insult". This seems to be a running gag, as she has made similar mistakes on multiple occasions. She also seemed to be a little disturbed when called her an "old hag", and beat up Ao while possessed his body and insulted her. History Synopsis Abilities Mei Terumi is the most powerful kunoichi from Kirigakure, her abilities and leadership earned her the title of Mizukage. She is also very calm in battle. She is observant and can pick up on slight discrepancies in other person's personality as seen when she was able to detect the difference in 's behavior when was inhabiting his body. Elemental Techniques Mei is capable of using the , , and natures, and has two . The first, by fusing earth and fire elements, allows her to use ninjutsu, such as . The second, by fusing water and fire elements, allows her to use ninjutsu, such as that can burn away anything it touches. It even managed to burn through Sasuke's . She has suggested she has the ability to alter the potency and acidity of the mist created by her boil release techniques and she is apparently not affected by the mist herself. Trivia * Both Mei and , the only two known female , are also the fifth Kage of their respective hidden villages. * Mei as the Mizukage is perhaps a sign of change in ; ninja with Kekkei Genkai were once feared and persecuted in this village. * The kanji for "Terumī" mean "shining beauty". However, they are usually pronounced with a lengthened "I" sound. This, together with the fact that the furigana are written in katakana, suggests that her name is meant to invoke a different meaning.